30 Days of Gilward
by umgirl2000
Summary: 30 days of Domestic Bliss Challenge on Tumblr. This will will be done from the perspective of Tom Hereward and Barbara Gilbert Hereward.
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up Together

_Waking Up Together_

The first morning that Barbara woke up as Mrs. Hereward seemed surreal to her. As far back as she could remember, she had slept in a single bed. The fact that her roommate was her husband was another factor that she had to get used to as well. She had roomed with her sister and then Phyllis, but from now on, her roommate would be Tom… her husband.

Tom tried to slide over more to the middle of the bed. He felt like he was on the edge of the bed about ready to fall off… and then he felt the other body. Oh yes, it wasn't a dream… he was now a married man. He quietly slipped his arms around Barbara from behind and kissed her neck gently. He felt her shiver and then roll over.

"Good morning, Tom," Barbara whispered. Tom smiled and replied, "Good morning my wife." Their lips met in a sweet kiss which quickly deepened as Barbara wrapped her arms around his neck. Tom gently rubbed her back and allowed his wife to take control of their morning passion. He was vaguely aware that they had promised to take Barbara's father to the station in London around 11, but surely there was enough time to enjoy their marital bliss.

It proved to be an early sign, more often than not, Barbara and Tom would run late if they were scheduled to be somewhere together.


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Routine

_Morning Routine_

Little things became part of the Hereward morning routine. Whether it was a note with a verse or word of encouragement written on it, or a piece of candy waiting to be eaten. Flying saucers were always his and mints were hers. She had discovered his love of flying saucers by accident during a stay at home date at his house a week before the wedding. She had been cleaning out drawers in his chest to make room for her things and found his secret stash. She kept it secret until the occasion warranted pulling one out for him to have.

Often, the Herewards could find themselves much like ships meeting in the night in the morning. Barbara found herself looking forward to changing out of her uniform and into her pajamas for a quick snuggle with her husband when she got home from an overnight delivery. Tom knew that his wife would have an extra pair of thick socks ready for him (after one too many nights of his cold feet rubbing against hers on those chilly Poplar nights!).

Always, though, before one or other crashed for a few hours before they met the day, they shared a sweet simple kiss and a "I love you" before they began their day away from the other.


	3. Chapter 3: Doing Laundry

_Doing Laundry_

 _The laundry pile haunted Tom. Long after he had donated (or hastily given away) much of Barbara's clothing, it still haunted him. Mainly what haunted him was the memories…._

Packing for the big trip to Birmingham proved to be a challenge. Barbara had tried to wash most of their clothes, but getting them dried with the snow outside proved almost impossible. Barbara finally resorted to hanging their clothes anyplace she could find inside their tiny home. It amused Tom to no end to see his undergarments hanging beside his wife's. It was a sweet reminder that he was married to one wonderful woman who had shown him over and over again why he had fallen in love with her. Watching her hang more undergarments up, he swept her in his arms for a passionate kiss. Needless to say, the rest of the laundry wound up a wrinkled mess that would need to be ironed once they arrived in Birmingham.

Tom knew after watching the slideshow that it was the right decision for him to leave Poplar. He needed the break from the memories and spending time with Arthur Gilbert may just be the thing he needed to help him heal.


	4. Chapter 4: Night In

_Night In_

Being a curate and as poor as a church mouse, as he had once told Fred, Tom didn't often have the funds for a romantic date. After he and Barbara had become engaged, their favorite date nights soon turned out to be simple dinners and dancing at his home. Neither Tom nor Barbara were the best cooks, so the fare wound up being simple. Every once in awhile Barbara would bring over a pie that someone had dropped off at Nonnatus House. It never failed though, Sister Monica Joan would always manage to steal at least one slice of it.

Once they moved to Birmingham, Barbara found a fellow church goer who taught her a few more meals- some more successfully than others. Often he came home with a pie or a loaf of bread from a grateful parishioner. Barbara would gladly accept the offering and find a way to incorporate it into the dinner.

Tom smiled at the small moments of their simple "night-ins". With his wife, it hadn't mattered what they did. It could be as simple as cuddling on the couch in the living room listening to a radio program. It could be dancing around their living room- sometimes slow, sometimes fast, but always with a joyful heart to spend time together. He knew he would miss that simplicity of those small moments now that his wife had unexpectedly passed away.


	5. Chapter 5: Nighttime Routines

_Nighttime Routine_

Nighttime routine for the Hereward's was as varied as it could be. With both working jobs that demanded them to be available at different hours, Tom and Barbara never knew when they would be able to sleep next to each other all night. It turned out to be their favorite night of the week or month when it was able to happen. Barbara would usually be the first to get ready for bed followed closely by Tom. Clothes were hung up- always ready to be put on at a moment's notice.

As the two adjusted to sharing a room with someone of the opposite sex, bedside routines were also figured out. Tom learned Barbara could sleep with a light on and often studied his bible or another book before crashing. Barbara learned that it was easier for her to bathe in the morning after Tom left on his rounds. Something about the distraction of her getting ready to bathe equaled him leaving later than was entirely necessary.

It wasn't always easy for them to find the smoothest routine. Tom had to adjust to Barbara's snoring and she had to learn to adapt to his cold feet. For Tom, though, the memories of sharing the bed he had slept in for so long with his new wife were sweet until she no longer returned home to that bed... and it was his alone once again. But, if he could, he would go back and change it no matter the cost.


	6. Chapter 6: Shopping of Needs

_Shopping (For Needs)_

The one time that Tom and Barbara actually argued about anything was when it came to shopping for needs. Tom's wardrobe was in a sorry state by the time he married Barbara. His choice of clothing was severely limited when he wasn't in his collar. Barbara knew that as long as they lived in Birmingham, he wouldn't have to wear his collar everywhere. So, off she went shopping.

It really was simple actually- two new shirts and a pair of pants. A winter jacket had looked like an extravagance, but after the chilly winter, Barbara had picked it up for him. It would be the same jacket he wore to her funeral.

Tom never could look at the caramel colored trousers the same again. He had bought them as a joke to get back at Barbara taking over his wardrobe choices. What he hadn't expected, though, was that Barbara had loved them. She had insisted he wear them on their return to Poplar to symbolize their fresh start there- she had so firmly believed that within a year he would become Vicar. If he ever did become Vicar, he would do it without her beside him.


	7. Chapter 7: Exercising

_Exercising_

Barbara could never remember NOT being self-conscious about her thighs. It was just a part of her. It may have had something to do with a comment her sister Margaret had told her. She just wasn't fond of them. When she came a midwife, her thighs got quite a bit of exercise, but it wasn't enough to soothe her wounded spirit about them.

As she was packing for Birmingham, Barbara's hands reached out and touched her leotard she wore for keep fit. It made her flash back to a memory before she and Tom started dating. It was in that awkward time of was he crushing on her or did she just imagine it? They were at the community center sorting hats for the Easter bonnet parade. She had just handed Tom a pirate's hat (and quietly admiring how good he looked in it) when in came Trixie, Patsy and that photographer. What followed was an embarrassing conversation followed by a photograph in the local paper. Tom never mentioned to her if he had ever seen the photo. She never saw it in his possession even after they married.

Little did Barbara know... Tom did have the photo. It was tucked in the corner of a favorite book. It served as a sweet reminder of God's timing. He had finally started moving on from Trixie when the photo was taken. He had clipped it for the brunette in the picture- the girl he had never noticed but now couldn't get out of his mind.


	8. Chapter 8: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

_Wearing Each Other's Clothes_

Barbara quickly realized a strong advantage she had over the other girls at Nonnatus House. When things stayed cold so long, and even Valerie started complaining of long cold nights, she stayed warm at night. For one reason, she had a warm husband to snuggle up with at night. The parish might not be heated, but the two created enough body heat to keep the other safe and warm. Barbara wasn't below adding extra blankets to the bed on the chilliest of nights. Tom even offered some of his older sweaters as extra layers for her to wear. On days when she wasn't midwifing, Barbara could be found wearing the sweater as she cleaned the kitchen and started preparing the evening meals.

Tom loved the sight of seeing his wife wearing his sweaters. He often made excuses to come home around lunch just to catch her wearing one. Barbara would often playfully scold him because she knew that everything would be done that much later that day. Newlywed bliss was over the Hereward house that winter of 1962.


	9. Chapter 9: Nursing the Sick One

__Nursing the Sick One__

 _ _This is going to be the toughest one emotionally to write. Some of the other future topics won't be a picnic to come up with around 100 words to do write… but this one will be the toughest emotionally. I am hoping I can do justice to what I hope is a memorable 30 days of Gilward later on…__

The door to the rectory was locked but Barbara knew where Tom hid the key. It came after watching him leave one early morning. She watched him place something above the door and then leave. Curiosity got the better of her and she discovered it was the door key. Asking him about it later, he told her he had lost it often when he had first moved there. So, he always hid his extra there. He didn't mind her knowing where it was since she was now his fiancee.

During the months of engagement, Tom caught a summer cold. He was absolutely miserable and finally forced himself to stay at home to try and fight off the cold. Barbara wasn't told about him taking the day off, but Phyllis mentioned him sounding rather rough at dinner last night. So, off Barbara set to the rectory with a pot of soup under her arm.

For the next two days, Barbara nursed her poor fiance back to health. He refused to let her come into his bedroom- it was an absolute mess- so he camped out on the sofa when she was over. She learned her way around the kitchen as she made tea and toast for him. Little did he know that she did venture toward their future marital bedroom when he was sound asleep. She took the time to change the sheets and straighten the room. Tom was in such a fuzz from the cold that he didn't remember cleaning his room, but it was done and for that he was thankful.

Tom wanted to do the same for his wife. He had watched her fight a cold after she had delivered the twins the night of the fire. She just wouldn't stop. He loved that about her, but he could see her health was suffering. He finally convinced her to stay home and let Phyllis stay with her. Little did he know that that was the last time Barbara would sleep in the rectory.


	10. Chapter 10: Hair

__Hair__

Hands swept through it. Often it was tucked under a hat. As Barbara adjusted to life at Nonnatus House, her hair adjusted with her. Her first year her hair was almost a helmet. By the time Christmas arrived, it had finally loosened up. It was then that she noticed Tom noticing her. It started slowly, but then grew.

After their first kiss, Barbara discovered her strong dislike of Brylcreem in Tom's hair. It just stiffened it up and felt rather gross on her hands. And, after a certain make out session, it provided a rather funny memory. Tom started making more of an effort not to wear as much of it in his hair especially when he knew he had a date with Barbara.

If you asked Barbara, her favorite style of his was when he proposed. He was sweaty, yes, but his hair was loose and easy falling. It was easy to run her fingers through it as the kisses grew more and more passionate. On their wedding night, she had sent Tom to wash out his hair because Jim or somebody had basically byrlcreemed the daylights out of it.

In Birmingham, Barbara started to let her hair grow out. It wasn't long enough to be done in the fancy styles favored by Trixie, but it was longer. Her favorite time came at night when Tom would run his fingers through it after a long day of being pulled back.


	11. Chapter 11: Coffee and or Tea

__Coffee and/or Tea__

For Tom and Barbara, it was always tea. One of the ways Barbara learned she could minister to her husband after a long day was to make sure a hot cup of tea was waiting for him. Thankfully, he took it plain just like her. Her sister often laughed that she had such a sweet tooth except when it came to tea. Tea, she loved strong and plain. It was something about the strong flavor that she enjoyed. She hadn't met another person who enjoyed their tea the same way until she had met Tom.

Tea cups were often part of the dishes needed to be washed at Nonnatus House. Barbara soon had a favorite cup that was just the right size to have after a long day of work. It was one of the few things that Tom couldn't bear to get rid of after she had passed away.


	12. Chapter 12: Cooking Together

_Cooking Together_

Cooking soon became something of a thing between the Herewards. Neither of them were proficient in it. Barbara hadn't had to cook since she had moved into Nonnatus House. Tom, meanwhile, hadn't seen much reason to cook for only one person. So, when they got hitched, it became a game of sorts between them. Most times, Tom wound up fixing himself a sandwich on Barbara's long nights. Barbara ate at Nonnatus when she knew Tom would be out for the night. When Barbara did cook, Tom found himself gearing up for meal that may not always be edible. It also never failed, as it happened the night Valerie delivered the baby who was thought to be stillborn, that the night the food was edible, Barbara or Tom would have to be called out. And, once they arrived home, the food was cold and no longer as appetizing as it had been only an hour or two before.


	13. Chapter 13: Washing Dishes

_Washing Dishes_

It was one of Tom's favorite memories of Barbara. Dishes at the Hereward home never stacked up as bad as they did during his bachelor days. When Barbara and Tom started to have more dates at his home, dishes became a part of their evening routine. It never ceased to surprise him that his wife could make even that task- as menial as it was- enjoyable. Often, she would bribe him with a shoulder massage if he helped her finish the dishes. Her shoulder massages were certainly worth her bribing. He also found that it was the perfect moment when they lived in Birmingham to sneak up behind her and kiss her gently on the neck. It was one of his favorite spots to kiss and he cherished each time he could do it.


	14. Chapter 14: Homework andor Job Work

_Homework and/or Job Work_

Part of Tom's job was preparing for the message on Sunday morning. More often than not, Saturday was spent trying to piece the sermon together. After they got married, Barbara figured out that her little notes with verses on them sometimes equaled inspiration for the sermon. It was a sweet moment to hear her love for him to be displayed in his sermon. She found herself noticing that since they got married the sermons only seemed to be getting better and better. She asked Tom about it casually one day, and he said that it was because of her. Her belief in him, her confidence, her faith and her joy often transpired over to his sermons.

Tom found it difficult to write any more sermons. In a lot of ways he was thankful that the priest had given him time off to grieve. He wasn't sure if he could once again go back to the time before his wife had proved to be such an inspiration for his sermons.


	15. Chapter 15: Family Visits

_Family Visits_

Family visits were rare for the Herewards. They were so caught up in their lives in Poplar and establishing new routines in Birmingham that family visits didn't occur to them. Back when they dating, Barbara had bravely introduced her boyfriend to her dad. Tom had dreaded the encounter but once he met Arthur there was an instant friendship- as if their mutual love for Barbara had opened the door for them to get along.

Barbara had only met Tom's parents a few days before the wedding. Tom's parents weren't sure what they thought of the curate's daughter. Barbara didn't often complain to Phyllis, but she did that night. She wondered if they were possibly comparing her to Trixie. After the wedding, she did bring it up to Tom, but he said he had never introduced his parents to Trixie. It had been on the agenda, but they had ended the engagement beforehand.

Tom's parents were sorry the day of the funeral. They had meant to take the time to get to know their son's wife, but they didn't. Tom knew after a week there that he wouldn't be able to properly grieve the woman he loved with them nearby. He had to do it with someone who knew her. Therefore, when Arthur issued the invitation, after the slideshow he accepted it.


	16. Chapter 16: Trying Something New

_Trying Something New_

Barbara had an adventurous spirit- and it usually went along with her servant heart. It really showed itself in South Africa. It was the trip that changed her life and changed her for the better. She grew up on that trip, she realized later. She had picked up a bad habit (smoking) and a lifelong memory attached to a grass ring.

Tom wasn't always a fan of trying something new. He usually had to be coaxed into doing so. Barbara was one of the best at coaxing him. It was almost as if she had figured him out within their first few dates, and helped him grow. It was part of the reason why he knew he had to propose in South Africa. He saw the woman who had blossomed out the girl she had left behind in Poplar. He knew he wanted this woman by his side for the rest of his life.


	17. Chapter 17: Kisses

_Kisses_

Tom Hereward would be Barbara's first kiss and he would also be her last.

The first kiss happened innocently enough after their second date. Walking back toward Nonnatus House, Tom quietly coaxed Barbara into a darker corner. Gently holding her hands, he asked permission to kiss her good night. Barbara had ducked her head and shyly nodded. Their lips met in a sweet but short kiss.

As their relationship grew deeper, so did their kisses. Tom was the one to help guide their relationship in that perspective, and it soon become a passionate memory between the two. Kisses often marked special moments- their engagement, the ring acceptance, and their first kiss as husband and wife. Almost kisses- kisses interrupted by well meaning friends- were also cherished memories.

The last kiss happened way too soon. After watching his young wife pass away, Tom gently placed her cherished engagement ring on her finger. It would go with her always- the memory of that moment too hard for him to bear. He then leaned over and kissed his wife one final time. It was a simple kiss, but it would be the last for Barbara Gilbert Hereward.

This is the chapter that I hope I did the prompt justice. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter and drabbles.


	18. Chapter 18: Hugs

_Hugs_

Whenever Tom and Barbara argued- which was a rare occasion- a hug was usually the first form of contact between them. When they had reunited after the misunderstanding over Trixie, a hug was what was needed. In South Africa, hugs were stolen at night before one or the other went to sleep for the night. Hugs were enough to hold them over until they could kiss freely again.

Married life was wonderful for them. The freedom to cuddle, kiss, snuggle and hug was limitless. It was something that Tom later realized he too for granted. He couldn't remember after her death the last time he had hugged his wife and cherished the feeling of holding her in his arms.


	19. Chapter 19: Forgetting Something

_Forgetting Something_

It became a running joke between Tom and Barbara during their days in Birmingham. Barbara found herself a stay-at-home wife who had the time to do their housework. She volunteered at least one day a week at the local clinic. The doctor on staff said he didn't have enough business with pregnant ladies to pay her, but appreciated her help nonetheless.

Tom would leave most mornings rather early. Barbara found herself enjoying the luxury of sleeping later on the mornings she didn't volunteer. Sunday was a busy morning for both of them, so they both arose together. But, the other mornings… Barbara slept later. It never failed at least once a week, Tom would come home complaining he had forgot something. Those sessions would usually end with them making out and and at least once or twice making love. By the time they returned to Poplar, many cherished memories happened on the days Tom conveniently forgot something.

 _Lack of reviews and interest on Tumblr have equalled the stalled writing for this project. I finally decided today that I would finish this project. It may not end on April 30th, but I will finish it._


	20. Chapter 20: A Heated Argument

_A Heated Argument_

Tom and Barbara rarely argued while they courted. Once they hit the African soil, there most public heated argument happened. Barbara had had enough of not seeing enough done and didn't appreciate the fact that the rest of the team seemed to believe it was doomed to failure. So, feeling awkward enough in her sister's suit, she spoke up. She stood her ground and felt better afterwards.. except for the fact that she had been arguing with her boyfriend.

Tom couldn't believe how brave his girlfriend had been. It took a conversation with his ex-girlfriend of all things to set his heart back straight. She helped him see that Barbara had been right. It also set the idea of proposing to his girlfriend while they were on this memorable vacation aflame.

Later, Barbara couldn't be more relieved that her boyfriend had accepted her apology. She felt better when she understood that his eyes had opened to her point of view about the situation. If Sister Julienne hadn't banned them from basically showing any sign of affection, nothing would have stopped her from passionately kissing the love of her life.


	21. Chapter 21: Road Trips

_Road Trips_

Road trips were foreign concepts to Barbara. Since her father hadn't ever owned a car, Barbara never went on one. When she went into training, she never took the time to enjoy one when the other girls celebrated passing the hardest exam. Barbara was far too busy applying for positions to start working.

Once she arrived in Poplar, her future roommate was the first person she met that owned her own car. Barbara had no inkling to learn how to drive. She had to admit she did enjoy riding with Phyllis when the weather was cold or rather rainy.

For Barbara, the most cherished memory in a car was when Tom and her had left the wedding for the reception at Nonnatus House. Or so she thought… for Tom had surprised her with the carousel. She hadn't known her new husband knew how to drive- he said he had learned during his army days. It had been a sweet start to her life as Barbara Gilbert Hereward.


	22. Chapter 22: Picnics

_Picnics_

 _The dress that Barbara wore on their first date never reappears and it is one of my favorites on her. So, this longer than normal one-shot imagines what could have happened to it._

It had been one of their most memorable dates. The memory now a simple dried up rose in a box of memories under the bed of Tom and Barbara Hereward.

A summer picnic had sounded like a fun idea. The two had been dating awhile and each date was more and more enjoyable. As the the relationship progressed, Tom knew he was falling in love with Barbara. Barbara knew she loved him, but couldn't bring herself to admit it.

So, Tom asked his girlfriend on a picnic. Thanks to Violet's strawberry jam, Tom had made some delicious looking sandwiches. Fred had provided the idea of the location- a secluded area of the park. So, off the two went hand in hand. Barbara was wearing the dress that she had worn on their first date- blue with large white polka dots. It was warm enough for her to forgo her normal cardigan. Tom was just as casually dressed.

The picnic spot was just as gorgeous as Fred had described. The only thing he had forgotten to mention was to watch out for the anthills. As Barbara and Tom cuddled and enjoyed their sandwiches, ants also found their picnic spot. Barbara was the first to notice them and tried to move the sandwiches out of their path. It didn't work for the ants decided that Barbara would make a much sweeter snack. So, off they climbed up Barbara.

In her shock, Barbara did the only thing that she could think to do. Without a thought of her boyfriend or any other members of the public being nearby, she quickly ran and jumped into the nearby creek. The plan worked, but now her favorite dress was ruined since the fabric didn't care for the dirty water that ran in Poplar.

Tom watched in amazement as his girlfriend moved so quickly to get rid of the ants. It made him grin at her resourcefulness. He had never met a girl like her- she was definitely one of a kind. As he watched Barbara step out of the creek, he could see her bewildered expression. He knew she was now embarrassed beyond belief. He quickly walked up to her- letting the ants enjoy the rest of the lunch- and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you," Tom whispered in her ear. "I have never known another woman as smart, brave or as beautiful as you are. I have completely endlessly and hopelessly fallen in love with you. Barbara pulled back, tears in her eyes as she whispered back, "I love you too."

Their lips met in a sweet kiss that soon turned more passionate. It took them a few moments to realize that they were in a public spot, but soon they did. They brushed themselves off and cleaned up the rest of their picnic. The ants had won the battle, so Tom and Barbara agreed that it was time to end this rather memorable date.

As they walked out of the park, a young boy was trying to help his mother sell the last of the roses from her stall. The next day was Sunday, and her stall would be closed. He had almost given up and gone home when he saw the rather strange looking couple. They both appeared to have gotten wet, but the woman more than the male.

Barbara quietly motioned to him and Tom agreed. With the sixpence he had left in his pocket, he bought the final roses from the boy. He gave it to his girlfriend and said, "For a very memorable picnic!" Barbara smiled at him sweetly and whispered in his ear, "and our first I love you's". Tom blushed and nodded.

The dress was ruined after the creek. Barbara never really explained what happened to the rest of the girls. Even Phyllis never knew the whole story. Instead, the focus was on the beautiful roses that Tom had bought Barbara. It was three of them, "I LOVE YOU".

 _Reviews on this longer one-shot would be wonderful. I'm going to finish this thing. It just helps keep me more motivated when I read wonderful reviews come to my email!_


	23. Chapter 23: Double Date

Barbara and Tom never went on any double dates. It was brought up only one time with the idea of going on one with Trixie and Christopher… but that just seemed too awkward to Tom. There were no ill feelings between him and his ex-fiancee but it just felt too weird. Fred and Violet were on their second marriage and didn't really do much dates since they kept busy lives. Shelagh and Patrick were never considered- the pregnancy of Shelagh helped that idea to never reach fruition.


	24. Chapter 24: Shopping (For Fun)

The only time that Barbara actually enjoyed shopping was when she was buying sweet treats. The rest of the time it was boring. The only time she enjoyed shopping for clothes was with Phyllis when they picked out her wedding dress. Otherwise, shopping for clothes was rather boring. Now treats, she could get behind and enjoy shopping for anytime she had an extra coin.

Tom learned quickly dating Barbara that her love of sweets knew no bounds. His own love of flying saucers was kept quiet from her, but he knew that it was the one treat she didn't really buy for herself. Sherbert lollies, penguin biscuits and other sweets somehow always showed up in their household- and always where he was not expecting them.


	25. Chapter 25: Keeping plants

Tom didn't have a green thumb. Any plants he had, he killed. Thanks to Fred, he was kept in fresh supply of herbs if he desired them. As a vicar, he led the sheep to the pastor, but he was thankful he wasn't in charge of keeping up the grass.

Barbara didn't fare much better with plants. She loved the simple things in life. Roses were a sweet gift from her boyfriend, but she didn't expect them. She only carried roses on her wedding day because of the memory of the picnic.

The only plant that Barbara took special care of was her grass engagement ring. Once she had a tin to store it in, it was placed there with care. She knew where the tin was at all times. It made the trip to Birmingham with her, and she would wear it for the rest of her life after Tom placed it on her finger after her death.


	26. Chapter 26: Doctor Visits

It was a dream Barbara had in the days when she was dating Tom. Something in her heart told her that she had met the man she would one day marry. In the dream, she was at a doctor's office- possibly Dr. Turner- and she found out she was pregnant with her and Tom's first child. Her mind always flipped around ideas about how to tell him the wonderful news. It never happened in the same way- over dinner, a note left in his open bible, under his collar on the dresser- but she told him somehow. It was only a dream, never to come true.


	27. Chapter 27: Pets

Barbara would never admit to Tom, but she did have a pet in the rectory. A small grey mouse had taken up to living in one of the small kitchen cupboards during the long cold winter after she and Tom got married. She had discovered him one night when she was cooking dinner. Rather than scream, she felt sorry for the little creature. As tempted as she was to name the poor creature, she didn't. She just chose instead to let him live. He lived in the cupboard until the morning of the Christmas program. Barbara made sure the little mouse escaped as she emptied the trash can. With no food being left in rectory, she didn't want the poor mouse to starve.

As Barbara walked to Nonnatus House, one of the scouts happened upon the mouse and picked him up. She could hear the boy tell the mouse his name was "Templeton" and he was glad he had a friend. She recognized him as one of the newer scouts and hoped by the time she returned from Birmingham Templeton wouldn't be the boys only friend.


	28. Chapter 28: Vacations

The only vacation that Tom and Barbara ever really had was their brief honeymoon. After the wedding, the newlyweds spent one blissful night at the rectory. Tom had to preach the next morning at the church. It was quite nervewracking to have his new father-in-law hear him preach for the first time. The only thing that steadied his frayed nerves was seeing his wife out in the audience. The members of the parish had quietly gotten together and decided to take up a small love offering for the newlyweds. It wasn't much, but it was a generous gift.

Nonnatus House threw a small reception after church service on Sunday. It was a joyous time especially since Patsy had returned. Trixie made Barbara blush a bright vivid red when she asked about the wedding night. Based on the blush, Trixie knew it had been wonderful. Fred almost got poor Tom choking at his rather inappropriate question right when Tom drank from his cup of tea. Sister Julienne let Barbara know she would be needed back at work on Wednesday but not before. Barbara smiled her thanks.

On Monday morning, the party of three headed to London to drop of Arthur Gilbert at the boat. It was a sweet occasion- Barbara was sad to see her father go, but she knew Tom would take care of her. Arthur was pleased with the man his daughter had chosen. Tom felt the burden of caring for the daughter of a man who was leaving the country- but he knew he would do his best. Hugs, kisses and a handshake that turned into a hug, and then Arthur was off to New Guinea.

As the two walked hand-in-hand back to the hotel where the funds from Tom's gambling would put them up for the night, they spotted a small quaint jewelry store. Tom tugged Barbara into it and they stopped in front of the gold wedding rings. He had promised his wife a ring, and he would give it to her. Barbara may have paid for her own engagement ring, but Tom would make sure she had a wedding ring.

The shop owner eyed the two young people who entered his shop. From his experience, they were blissful newlyweds. They were unable to keep their hands off of each other. As he stood in the shadows, he watched them sneak in a kiss

By the time Tom and Barbara left the shop, they both had rings on their fingers. Tom wasn't sure if they could afford one for him, but thanks to the funds from their church, he could. He wouldn't admit it, but he was thankful for the extra funds. It meant more than he could say to have the ring on his finger.

After they arrived back at the hotel, they headed to their room. Barbara took off her wedding and engagement rings, fully intent on placing them back on in the correct placement. Instead, Tom gently removed his and placed it beside hers on the dresser. Barbara eyed him questioningly, until he took both hers in his hand, and lifting her left hand, whispered "With this ring, I thee wed." Barbara smiled at her husband, and taking his ring in her hand, "With this ring, I thee wed." Their lips met in a kiss that grew in passion as they enjoyed their status as a newly married couple.

This would be the only vacation that Tom and Barbara took together. Dreams of another would not come true because death came and stole Barbara away before the dream could come true.


	29. Chapter 29: Cleaning House

House cleaning was never a chore Tom was fond of doing. His best man had to clean the rectory the day of the wedding so it would be presentable to his new bride.

Barbara wouldn't say it was her least favorite- ironing would be that one- but it wasn't always enjoyable. But, as a wife and one of a vicar- she knew the house and his appearance must be kept up. It was something that she always struggled with but she did her best to keep a smile on her face as she completed each task.


	30. Chapter 30: I Love You

_I Love You's_

As part of their wedding, Arthur Gilbert read 1st Corinthians 13 or the love chapter. He hadn't done it before, but something about his youngest daughter marrying a man of the church made it seem perfect. He loved both of his daughters, but Barbara reminded him of his late wife more and more each day. After he met Tom for the first time before their engagement, he knew his daughter had found the one. It was slightly heartbreaking to him knowing that he wouldn't always be the number one man in her life. After he got the phone call that they were moving up the wedding so he could perform it, he knew his daughter would be okay.

 _Love is patient_

Patience for Tom when it takes him a few too many seconds for him to catch on to what Barbara says or needs. Its something she notices from the beginning of their relationship, but instead of grating on her nerves, she finds it an endearing quirk.

 _Love is kind_

One of the first things that Tom noticed about Barbara was her kindness to people. He saw her helping Trixie out on many different occasions, and then her fellow man. She never looked down on anyone, but instead found the goodness in the situation. Even on the journey to and from South Africa, she was a sweetheart to the crew even after she became seasick.

 _It does not envy_

Tom noticed it almost straightaway. Anytime someone in Birmingham came up to them and announced their engagement with a dazzling diamond ring, Barbara was happy with hers. She admitted to Tom that she would love to wear her grass ring, but she didn't think it would survive being worn a day. The grass ring was enough for her, she said. The ring she bought herself was more for show for the rest of the world. She and Tom knew that she considered the grass ring her true engagement ring.

 _It does not envy_

Barbara worked with her husband on his envy of others. It started when they were dating, but she gently prodded and reminded him of how lucky he was to have what he already had. He admitted to her that it was a gift that she saw the world the way that she did.

 _It does not boast, it is not proud_

Tom loved how his wife jumped into projects with both feet. And, after a project went particular well, she never boasted. She always found someone who had a smaller part and praised them instead.

 _It does not dishonor others,_

The toughest part of dating Tom for Barbara at first was comparing herself to Trixie. How could he want to date a simple girl like herself after dating such a beautiful woman? It finally dawned on her after six months of dating that she was giving herself less credit than she was due. Tom found her fascinating and beautiful. She was his equal in every sense of the word.

 _it is not self-seeking_

The two of them worked well together. They never sought to better themselves through the relationship. When they worked together, the two of them shined. Church functions after they started doing them together shone- and people were amazed. They never sought credit for themselves- always saying that having a wonderful partner to help made it so much better.

 _it is not easily angered_

Tempers rarely flared between the Herewards. Each came from a stressful work environment at times, and each knew how to relax in their own way. Tom would often go for a long run after a tough week. Barbara would find the time to stitch together a project- a gift for a new church member, a baby gift- something to keep her mind occupied.

 _it keeps no record of wrongs_

When the two did bicker, it was easily forgotten. Each learned to cover the other mistakes with grace. Each learned a simple "I'm sorry" followed by a "I love you" often helped ease a wounded soul.

 _Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth._

Truth was always the number one priority between the Herewards. They fought to always tell the other what they were thinking. It went back to when they had broken up after realizing Trixie knew about them. Once they realize that unspoken truths could have split them for good, they found the time to always speak the truth in love.

 _It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres._

 _Love never fails._

The last part of the verses were tougher for Tom to read after the death of his wife. For a time afterwards, his mind found it tough to remember when he had done the last part of the verses. Even as he worked alongside Arthur later, he found it hard to remember. Arthur realized his son-in-law was struggling and through his grief helped him understand that Barbara loved him always. She knew Tom had did his best to protect her. She trusted Tom more than she trusted anyone except God. The hope was there until the end that she would make it. It would have persevered even if they did move out into the country. Tom's love never failed Barbara. It was there until she breathed her last breathe. Even now, as he worked beside Barbara, his love still did not fail her. He was using the time to work through his grief so if he did return to Poplar one day, he would do it out of love for a woman who died too soon.

 _I started this challenge as a way to get through my grief over the death of Barbara. As I wrote each part- some more than others- Barbara remained alive to me. At the same time, her death became more and more real. I don't write AU fanfiction… I just don't. I may come back and write more of Tom and Barbara, but this is dedicated to the wonderful couple that ended way too soon on Call the Midwife._


End file.
